Nothing
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Based on the song 'Nothing' by the Script. A short story about Remus and Tonks regretting ever breaking up. Mostly canon. Hope you like it!


So, this is a short story based on the song 'Nothing' by the Script. I was listening to it and was inspired to write a story. I know I have other ones to update, but I really wanted to write this. Enjoy!

'_**Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet'<strong>_

Remus hauled his feet out of bed and washed his face with ice-cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror, a mental battle raging in his head.

'_You left her, right when she needed you the most, just after Sirius died. You left her. If you ask me YOU should have been the one who died, at least Dora would have someone who cared with her then.'_

'I left to protect her!' He said to himself in defence.

'_So you think you're better off a quitter? You think it's better to leave someone you love than at least try to make it work?'_

'I'm better off now than I ever was with her. So is she. I only made her hated by her family, friends and everyone else in society.'

'_You're pathetic.'_

Remus looked at himself again, this time he was angry. He needed a drink to wash away everything. He left his dismal home, grabbing his shabby coat, smiling at hidden memories but only to distract the dying pain inside of him.

'_**They say a few drinks will help you to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never'<strong>_

Remus was on his second fire-whiskey, still convinced that if he drank enough he would forget Dora, forget Sirius, and forget his furry-little-problem. But as he drank more and more, he thought more and more. He'd had too much now and he knew he'd never forget his problems, no matter how hard he tried.

'_**Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<strong>_

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around'<strong>_

Tonks had gone for a drink with her friends from Hogwarts. She hadn't really spoken to them much since school, but she had no-one else to go with, especially when Sirius was gone and Remus had his... phase. She was determined it was just a phase. She knew all her friends thought it was over for good, and that if she went chasing him it'll all end badly. In fact, they thought she was crazy, but she knew it made perfect sense.

She was very drunk now, and a normal quiet town was filled with Tonks' giggles and shouts of his name. Her friends were pulling her away from the strangers who she kept asking questions to, and attempted to pull her to her apartment.

'If I go see him though...' Tonks giggled, 'I know he'll see sense! You know how persuasive I can be!' she giggled even louder, 'I can change his mind!'

'_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>and she'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialled her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing'<strong>_

Remus was home and he had only just managed to make it without a problem. He was in his bed, unable to sleep, very drunk and very regretful. He looked at his mobile, the muggle device Dora had given to him so they could contact each other without being tracked or eavesdropped upon, and picked it up, an idea growing in his mind.

He jabbed a few buttons, now knowing how to use it when sober, never mind intoxicated, but shoved it up against his ear anyway and spoke quickly.

'Dora, I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry I'm stupid and selfish. I'm still in love you no matter what I am.'

Remus heard nothing.

'_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know if I'm face to face that he'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step I take leads me to his door  
>If he sees how much I'm hurting<br>He'll take me back for sure**_

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around'<p>

Tripping over even more than usual, Dora rounded the corner into the alley with her friends fast in pursuit. If she just had him face to face he'll snog her face off and they'd get married and be happy and have children... Oh! She'd never thought that far ahead before. It must just be the fire-whiskey.

Her friends grabbed her just as she apparated to the small town where Remus lived, and it was lucky no-one was splinched. Dora didn't exactly know where she was going, but she had a pretty good guess. It he only saw how much she felt for him he'd take her back.

She started to yell his name again, this time sorrowfully, and her friends were sick and tired of trying to control her. She was still adamant that she could change her mind. Maybe she was right.

'And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>and she'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialled her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<p>

_**She said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh sometimes love is intoxicating  
>Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking<br>When you realise there's no one waiting'**_

Remus rang Dora's phone again, this time he actually heard the phone ring before talking. No-one spoke on the other end, and he quickly jumped into what he wanted to say.

'I still love you. I still love you, Dora.'

He heard nothing again and he hung up, head in his shaking hands.

'_Well done, you've ruined it all.' __**  
><strong>_

'_**Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with him'<strong>_

Dora was no closer to Remus' house than before, but she was still as enthusiastic as before. She was shouting still, although a little quieter, not hearing the jingle of her mobile phone.

She began to wonder if it was better if she was dead instead of Sirius... and she began to wonder if she should just give up on Remus. Dora supposed her friends must be right; she would be better off without him... or would she? It was too much for a drunken girl to contemplate properly._**  
><strong>_

'_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around'<strong>_

Remus had given up on the phone calls, finally deciding to apparate to Dora's place instead. He stood at her door, just breathing for a little while. He rapped on the door after what seemed like hours. She didn't answer.

He started to get angry, not at her, but at the fact that he had left it this long to resolve things. He started to call Dora's name, very quietly at first, but the alcohol made his voice grow louder and louder.

'Dora, I need to talk to you!'

There was no reply. He slumped to the bottom of the door and sat, waiting for morning to come.

'_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And he'll listen this time even though their slurred<br>Dialled his number and confess to him  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<strong>_

He said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
>Oh I got nothing<br>I got nothing  
>I got nothing'<p>

Dora apparated closer to where she thought Remus lived, shaking off her friends who failed to catch her in time. She finally found Remus' house, and vigorously knocked on the door.

There was so much that Tonks needed to tell him, confess that she really did love him, a lot. She didn't give a damn if he was 13 years old, if he was a werewolf and if he was poor.

She knocked on the door again and again. There was no reply. She slumped to the bottom of the door waiting for morning to come.

Hope you liked it! The ending went a bit dodgy, but it's the best I could come up with. _  
><em>


End file.
